i'm here for you
by comicshop199
Summary: Emil and Colette both love each other but are unaware of each others feelings but when Emil comes to check on her after a battle in gladsheim it all changes


**My very first one-shot for this site so first then lets see here this fan-fiction one-shot is about my actually only couple i'm writing anything about. Yep once more Emil x Colette is the couple and it will be other one-shots too with both Colloyd, Martil and even Maroyd in them but now its about Comil so now then this is a way of saying how everything started between them so now then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tosdotnw or normal tos and now we start the one-shot shall we.**

**-start-**

The group had been taking a break after clearing the cursed dungeon gladsheim for a while and they went through what they should be doing next. Marta had been complaining on Emil why they never had gone to the Martel temple after Lloyd joined them and went to gladsheim instead but she didn't get any response sins Emil was thinking of something else, "i swear we should've just went to Martel temple no matter what! We were suppose to go there right!" Marta was frustrated that Emil had changed their course in mid-air and he went ahead to the direction of the labyrinth with Marta, Colette and the others right behind him.

"calm down Marta i'm sure he didn't meant to make you angry" Lloyd implied to her wanting Marta to calm down a bit,

"but Lloyd!" Marta insisted that going to gladsheim wasn't a good idea but almost nobody agreed to her.

Marta walked forwards Emil and grabbed his arm making sure he actually was paying attention to the situation, "Emil!" she said turning him around from his window seat. Emil had been paying zero attention and only been thinking of how bad he had been acting around everybody and not even been protecting "her" as much as he could.

Colette had been feeling sick ever sins she got attacked by a monster calling himself the "king of darkness" or as Emil had found out his name was, "Album…Atrum…" Colette sighed and looked up at the roof in her inn room, "i was only in the way…i shouldn't had followed down there" she started to think about him and wondered if he knew how she felt about him but she didn't expect him to know. She heard knocking on the door and sat up in the bed telling whoever it was on the other side of the door that he/she could come inside.

"Colette?" she remember his voice really well and she pulled the blanket sheets higher up letting him inside.

"Emil!" she smiled to him feeling her cheeks turning a little red when he walked closer and sat down on the bed.

"how are you feeling?" he asked and placed a hand at her forehead with her cheeks taking a deeper shade of red, "what's the matter" he smiled at her a bit and took his hand away again.

"i'm okay…sorry if…if i…worried you Emil…"

"don't apologize Colette…its not your fault…no i'm sorry" Colette stared at him shocked over what he just said. "w…what! It isn't your fault Emil! I'm…" Colette looked down into the bed and placed her hands on her head not wanting to show any sign of the condition she was in.

Emil grabbed her shoulders, "its not your fault Colette…it isn't your fault…i should've protected you more! Don't blame yourself for something that isn't yours to blame…" he stroke her cheek softly making her blush.

She grabbed his arm holding it for a bit and she asked him, "Emil…i know this isn't exactly the best question to ask now but…y…you a…and Marta um…love each other right?" Emil looked surprised at Colette and looked away the second afterwards, "Colette…" she looked worried at him now, "i don't know h…how you've seen it but…me and…Marta are only really good friends…i don't really want to…be any closer to her then…that" a sad tone in Colette's face came out and she grabbed his arm tighter.

"i'm sorry…" he could hear Colette mumble to him and he raised his head, "Colette…its not your fault…you couldn't had known we wasn't dating" he looked at her face noticing her cheeks being red and face nervous, "is something the matter?" he was going to ask but Colette kept talking before he had asked her the question, "is there…somebody you…like?" she asked him instead and Emil's cheeks also started to take the tone of red a bit, "w…well t…there's one i…kinda like a lot" he stuttered the answer out and looked at Colette his face taking a deeper tone of red when she hugged him all of a sudden but they were soon interrupted by Marta coming into the room noticing them and pulling Emil away from her, "Emil what are you two doing!" she was still angry at him for not even listening before it seemed.

"wait Marta its not like you!" Colette managed to get out from her mouth,

"Marta please…just a little bit longer…we were just asking questions to each other"

Marta couldn't stand that face either it looked like but she left the two alone in the end promising Emil she'd ask him out on what they had been talking about.

"there…now then" he sat down next to her again and she asked again, "who is it that you…like?" she seemed a bit unsure…like she was hoping for him to answer someone special, "is it…Sheena?" Emil was stunned…

"no its not Sheena…you…know that she's…with…Lloyd right?" Colette was shocked hearing that fact but she knew it was true. She already knew it was true, "then…Presea?"

Emil looked a little worried at her hoping she wouldn't guess correct but he had to answer something, "no…she's not really…my type"

"the professor?"

"Raine! No sorry not her either…she's a bit to old for me, thanks you"

"but then who is it?" she knew what was coming but let the question flow anyway

_´she hasn't figured it out_´ Emil thought for himself at first and then answered, "c…can i…s…show you…w…who it is!" Emil started to blush even more than before, "sure!"

"can you um…close your eyes?"

she looked a bit worried at first but closed her eyes as she was told. She could feel something connect with her lips…skin most likely…she was going to ask sins she didn't figure it out but she just couldn't open her mouth…she slowly opened an eye to see what was going on and she was caught by surprise in doing so ´_Émil…is…kissing me_´ she thought to herself and was going to close that eye again and she kissed him back.

Emil not long afterwards broke apart and looked away from her and said, "i didn't mean to do like that sorry…C…Colette…the person i…like is…y…you…i like…no…i love you…all sins i saw your smile and noticed your personality something inside me changed…i couldn't notice what the feeling was…that is until you asked me this today…i've always loved you…Colette" she started to blush a lot more than before. Right before her eyes was Emil sitting in the same bed as her just had kissed her and was confessing to her, "i'm sorry Colette…i'll…leave you alone for a while" he stood up heading for the door and when he closed the door behind him he could hear a small whisper coming from that very room, "i love you…Emil" he smiled and looked at the door whispering back, "me too".

**Well well here you go!  
Emil: eeh…you really like writing about me and Colette don't you…yep but I said i'd do normal couple one-shots too so um…first now then this is the reason for not getting done with Tales High School pt.10 yet and I was with a friend over the entire holiday so now though i'll finish that and do like this…when i've done the 19 and 29 chapter of THS i'll do a one-shot like this but in different pairings but um…first thanks for reading this and I hope you don't miss to read Tales High School by me comicshop199 if you want to!  
Emil: comicy…  
I heard that!**


End file.
